Landslide
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Woolly song-fic, request from macadoodles! Bonnie is eighteen, and Dolly is contemplating where her future is going, especially after hearing Bonnie is giving Andy back his original toys and not her own. Woody/Dolly, some Dolly/Bonnie. 60th story!


Landslide

Summary: Woolly song-fic, request from macadoodles! Bonnie is eighteen, and Dolly is contemplating where her future is going, especially after hearing Bonnie is giving Andy back his original toys and not her own. Woody/Dolly, some Dolly/Bonnie. 60th story!

English Hurt/Comfort/Romance Rated: K+ Chapters:1 Words: Dolly & Bonnie

**Pairings: **Woody and Dolly, of course, some Dolly/Bonnie sprinkled around, including some Toys/Bonnie.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, and I don't own Toy Story, because if I did, there would be a TV show now, and Dolly would become a major character. =D! Leave a review!

_Took this love and I took it downClimbed a mountain and I turned aroundAnd I saw my reflection in the snow covered hillsTill the landslide brought me down_

It started with a drink; or perhaps, if you wanted to be more thorough, a Diet Coke laced with hard liquor, that burned her throat, tickled her nose, and made her feel sick afterwards. But she loved it, and drinking made her cool, so laced Diet Cokes became part of her everyday life, her vocabulary, until it was hard to get through a day without one.

Bonnie Anderson, eighteen years old, was taking a sip of her laced Diet Coke, feeling amusingly light-headed, closing her laptop to look around her bedroom. Most of her things were packed up, considering this was her last night in her old bedroom, her childhood oasis, where countless hours had been spent in playtime. Now, drawings that made a kindergartener seem skilled were thrown away, old clothes donated, her tea party table resting in a Goodwill somewhere, waiting to be bought. Something nagged her, nagged her more then anything else, not just because of the slightly carbonated liquor.

Slowly, stumbling slightly, Bonnie walked into her closet, still not used to the eerie emptiness in contrast to the pack-rat environment the four by four always was. Resting on an empty shelf, gathering dust, sat her box of old toys, some Andy Davis's, some her own, all too juvenile for a girl about to go to college. Tentatively, Bonnie reached up, pulling the box into her arm, hit by the smell of dust and plastic.

She carried the cardboard box back to her bed, pushing her laptop-which needed to be packed, but she had to check her e-mails-aside, resting against her pillow. Bonnie plunged her tanned hand inside, taking a moment to steady her swimming head, from both the alcohol and the nostalgia of Prehistoric playtimes. Her fingers brushed against fur, a stuffed animal, which she pulled out, finding it was Totoro, a gray rabbit-hybrid, a gift from an aunt who lived in Japan.

Bonnie only remembered Totoro as the strong and silent type, only hugging his matted body once before setting him at the foot of her bed, reminding herself to donate him to Sunnyside on her way to college tomorrow. Next off was her white and yellow unicorn, whose name escaped her, even though she recalled him acting as a hero to the protagonist of her current playtime. She smiled at his bright blue eyes, heart-shaped nostrils, and open grin, then set him at the foot of her bed, leaning against Totoro's sturdy body.

She found her old Peas in a Pod next, surprised to find each Pea in the pod, not tossed around within the box after coming loose. Bonnie thought they were cute, but definitely not for an eighteen year old girl, and decided they would have a better time at Sunnyside, being played with by kids who cared more. Behind the Peas was Mr. Prickle Pants, with his funny hat and cute little suspenders, a hedgehog that hailed from France, another gift from her aunt. Also adorable, but Bonnie lay him with the other stuffed animals, throwing in her old clown, Chuckles-he would be happy to return to Sunnyside.

Bonnie found Trixie, whose teal body was scuffed and scratched, but still had an excited look in her eyes-into the pile she went. Then, a pair of Googly eyes were staring up at her from the cardboard box, located on a round, blushing face, framed by purple ponytails. With curiosity, Bonnie pulled the rag doll out, remembering her, Dolly, the evil witch of playtime. Why she was donned a villain, Bonnie couldn't remember, and she recalled her past with the doll, possibly her oldest toy.

The memories were too powerful-Bonnie dropped Dolly with the others.

The rest of the toys were solely Andy's, which Bonnie couldn't just get rid, considering she was still in contact with him, and he still cared. She contemplated their future a moment, her eyes skimming over Bullseyes's chocolaty eyes, Jessie's glittering emerald eyes, Buzz's proud pose, Woody's simple smile. Bonnie smiled, tucking the flaps of the box closed, placing it back onto her pillow, having no clue her old toys were watching with slight hurt and jealously. "You'll be back with Andy tomorrow."

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_

_Can the child within my heart rise above?_

_And can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

_Oh, oh I don't know, oh I don't know_

The toys waited for Bonnie to fall asleep, after calling her boyfriend, packing some more, and popping fresh beers with her mother to celebrate, before climbing out of their box or off of the foot of the bed. Woody didn't know what to tell his family, about their future, their fate, finally being donated by Bonnie-to Andy, nonetheless. A faint smile graced his lips, until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shape of a doll at the window, and his cotton heart fell.

He found it rather heartless of Bonnie to donate all of her old previous toys, as if neglecting them for a newer product, even though, secretly, he was eager to be reunited with Andy. Woody honestly thought Bonnie would keep Dolly, after all they had been through, being an evil witch, not to mention Bonnie's first real toy. If this was really the last time he would see her, Woody wanted to make this moment meaningful.

"Hey, Dolly," he greeted softly, hauling himself onto the windowsill, his own reflection greeting him in the slightly frosty window, giving access to the street below. Softly lit streetlamps produced the only real light, illuminated her tan, round face. "I-I know parting with Bonnie is going to be…rough, but it'll be all right." Inwardly, he slapped himself, for making it sound like he wanted her to leave, that this would all blow over.

"Cowboy," Dolly began, sending chills down his spine at the memory of his old nickname, used when he first arrived in Bonnie's room, sticking with him like peanut butter to jelly, "this isn't going to be all right. I've been with Bonnie for so long, s-she didn't even remember Buttercup's _name, _and you're going back to your old owner." Dolly hoped there wasn't any jealously tainting her last remark, despite the fact she considered them lucky for returning to Andy.

"Now, Dolly," Woody said firmly, instantly regretting how irritated his words came out, feeling especially guilty when he saw tears glossing her eyes, "you can't think about it that way. Bonnie's going to come around, you'll see, the girl was drunk when she separated us, I bet she'll come to her senses. Besides, Andy will love having you, maybe he'll have a little kid of his own to play with all of us." After such a long, wordy reassurance, he nudged her slightly, trying to smile, earning the slight upwards turn of her mouth. "Just think about it. You can defeat me again."

"Yeah," she sighed wistfully, watching as he climbed from the windowsill, looking over his shoulder once, forcing her to paste a smile on her face, disappearing after he reached the floor. Dolly knew he was right, she wanted to believe he was right, but she knew, deep inside, that Bonnie was going to donate her, drunk or sober. She buried her head in her knees, hoping she wouldn't cry; this wasn't a time for tears.

Dolly had belonged to Eve, Bonnie's mother, years ago, before being passed onto Bonnie, watching her father leave because a serious drinking problem that he didn't want to control. She was secretly scared that Bonnie would acquire a similar case of alcoholism, a fear that moved over the thought of being sold or donated. No…Dolly wiped her eyes, looking back at the Peas in a Pod, who looked unlike their usual cheerful selves, sadder. Trixie was exchanging her final farewells with Rex, both on the verge of tears, while Buttercup murmured something to Mr. Prickle Pants, solemn. She had to be the level-headed one, the one who would assure everyone.

Just like always.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older I'm getting older too_

_Yes I'm getting older too, so_

Bonnie looked down at the cardboard box, deciding that she would donate her toys to Sunnyside later, although she found it strange that they had disappeared from the end of her bed. She simply shrugged, happy to be sober again, scrutinizing herself in the mirror for Andy: dark hair shiny, freckled skin clear, wearing a tight green tank-top and denim skirt. Bonnie smiled, and picked up the cardboard box, heading towards the driveway, where her maroon SUV was parked.

The box rested in the seat beside her, as Bonnie cruised down the road, grinning as she saw Andy's new neighborhood, with nice houses in a row, not suburban cookie-cutters, but with lush green walls, gray house façades, green shutters. She felt a little sad that she was giving away the toys, yet they were going back to their original owner, back to Andy. Bonnie knew that Andy was married now, to Daisy McQueen, but she didn't know if they had a child.

Finally, they arrived, and Bonnie slowly climbed out, picking up her cardboard box, walking to the front door, heartbeat a bit erratic. After she rang the doorbell, there was the sound of light, yet still pounding footsteps, and they door was flung open, revealing a little girl with dark blond ponytails, wearing dark blue overalls. When she saw Bonnie, she turned shy, hugging a stuffed rabbit to her chest. "Hi."

"Hi, can I see your Daddy?" Bonnie asked, feeling a little silly talking about Andy like that, finding their daughter very cute, with Andy's dark blue eyes. The girl disappeared, coming back a few minutes later with Andy, who had dark shaggy hair, but was shaved, smiling when he saw her.

"Wow, hey Bonnie, you've grown a lot," he remarked, seeming to be impressed by her height, as Bonnie's cheeks flushed, holding the cardboard box a little tighter in her arms. "This is our daughter, Camille. Hey, look Camille, I think Bonnie might have some toys for you," Andy hinted, as Bonnie nodded slightly, earning a relieved expression from him.

Camille looked curious, while Bonnie walked into the house, kneeling with her and Andy, slowly opening up the flaps, hearing him gasp softly. She guessed that he was surprised that they were still in good condition, or maybe he was just happy to see them again. Bonnie pulled out Buzz, showing him to Camille, popping out his wings with a sprong. "Now, this is Buzz Lightyear, sworn to protect the galaxy from the evil Emperor Zurg."

In interest, Camille took Buzz into her arms, looking out over the rest of the toys, feeling absolutely thrilled, as Jessie and Bullseye were placed in her hands, flesh and cloth and plastic connecting.

_I've been afraid of changing_

_'Cause I, I've built my life around you_

_But time makes you bolder_

_Children get older_

_I'm getting older too oh yes_

_I'm getting older too_

Bonnie introduced all of Andy's toys to Camille, earning looks of approval and happy nods from the thirty-one year old man, coming to-what she thought-was the bottom of the box, her hand hitting something soft. Bonnie swallowed, looking up at Camille, who had the toys in her arms, seeming to be satisfied and curious. She lifted Dolly up, those Googly eyes seeming to stare right through her, and thought she might cry. "Now, this is Dolly, who has magical powers; she may be an evil witch, but she has a heart," Bonnie explained, choking up a little as the rag doll moved from her hands to Camille's.

The pony tailed girl beamed, hugging her to her chest, before settling Dolly next to Woody, the cowboy thrilled she had decided to jump the loop and hide in the box. Buttercup, the Peas, Totoro, Trixie, and Mr. Prickle Pants were also produced, leaving Bonnie on the verge of tears, watching as Camille stroked each toy, giggling quietly. "Well, Camille, you've got to promise to take care of these toys. They mean a lot to me and your father, okay?"

Camille looked up, with those bright blue eyes, nodding sincerely, that smile spreading across her face once more. Bonnie took a deep breath, standing, joined by Andy, but Camille stayed on the floor, talking softly to each toy. "I'm on my way to college now," she started, a bit shakily, as he hugged her, surprising Bonnie.

"I wish you the best of luck," Andy whispered, "thanks so much for coming back here, especially donating your own toys, Camille is going to love having them with you." He pulled her apart from him, rubbing her shoulders, smiling at the pink that crept into her cheeks. "That was brave. Good luck, Bonnie."

She smiled, swiping at her eyes, heading out to her car, hopping into the driver's seat. Andy stood at the front door, as Camille stood next to him, holding Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Dolly in her arms, grinning widely. Bonnie backed out of the driveway, keeping the image in her mind as she drove away, thinking of how empty the car was without the box.

Bonnie reached over, turning on the radio, hoping she could distract herself on the road to college, the landmark that ended her official childhood, starting her role in life as an adult. A song she didn't know, but had a beautiful melody, came on.

_So, take this love, take it down_

_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_

_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell maybe the landslide will bring you downWell, well, the landslide will bring you down_

Bonnie looked over at the empty seat beside her and smiled, even though there were tears sliding down her cheeks. She would miss Dolly, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, all of them, but they were safe now, safe in Andy's house.

**Yay! This idea came from macadoodles, who inspired me to listen to "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, and gave me the overall inspiration to write this. Leave a review, their love.**


End file.
